In modern mobile and wired telephones, methods and systems are used for identifying a calling party. For example, a text-based caller identification may be displayed in a screen on a telephone to allow a called party to see an identification of a calling party before a telephone call is answered. A text-to-speech (TTS) system may be used to speak aloud a name presented in a caller identification field in association with a calling party. Some telephones allow custom ring tones to be assigned to specific telephone numbers, but the assignment of custom ring tones to specific numbers is not an automated process. In busy working and leisure environments in which it is often difficult to look at a ringing telephone or to have a unique ring tone for every potential calling party, it is difficult to efficiently and adequately screen incoming telephone calls to determine whether a particular call should be answered. Furthermore, ring tones, text-based and TTS-based caller identifications lack contextual information that may be of use to a user in a mobile telephone environment for determining whether to answer an incoming call, for example, a location of the calling party, a method of call, a gender of the calling party, scheduling information for the called party, and the like.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.